Forum:United Wiki Nations
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ ::Only English allowed ---- :See United Wiki Nations for more information. This is the heart of all United Wiki Nations, comparable with the United Nations of other countries in the world. __TOC__ = Information = Members * Adlibita (Romanian, RoWikicity) * Libertas (Dutch, Wikistad) Terminology * Wiki nation/Wiki country: a country of the United Wiki Nations * Wikicity: the site of a Wikination, like stad.wikia.com Archives */Archive/till October 2007 */Archive/November 2007 = Discussion = Category:Forums Lovia (3) We have a king, so I want to start up a government! Please come down to Wikination! :> http://nation.wikia.com/ :Dimitri Neyt 11 noiembrie 2007 10:20 (UTC) UWN agreements We have to have some rules, some agreements. I have got some examples (if you have ideas too, put them over here!): Alexandru (RWC - WS) 11 noiembrie 2007 10:50 (UTC) Peace agreements *The members of the UWN will not attack each other *.. Commerce *More international companies (we can make it more easy for them to go into another wiki nation) *.. Military *.. Easy linking to RoWikicity, Wikistad, Wikination or Aeres Use Template:L. Use it like this: Result * Alexandru (RWC - WS) 21:22, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Proposal for the Aeres logo -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 08:40, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :This one is much better! Alexandru ( - ) 15:14, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Very good! I'll inform the community at Wiense Kalle on the aeres wiki. Kremnae 16:47, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::I have the feeling I know these logo's :D Nice 17:34, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Check out these templates -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 10:02, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Nice done! :-) Alexandru ( - ) 15:12, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::They're great. 17:36, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Lovia (4) Lovia is about to create a government and start up elections. EVERYONE is invited to come to and help us. - 19:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Newspaper Who wants to start a UWN-newspaper with me? Everyone may edit! I know a good lay-out. There will be info about UWN-decisions and other UWN things and about some important things happened in the wiki countries. Alexandru ( - ) 15:07, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Which lay-out? 15:19, 16 November 2007 (UTC) This one: (left UWN, right Wiki countries) Alexandru ( - ) 15:35, 16 November 2007 (UTC) | width="46%" class="MainPageBG" style="border:1px solid #d1d0f5;background:#f4f1fc; vertical-align:top;"| Join a Wikicity! |} :Mmmm, cava, but other colors please. I want to do the Lovia news section. 15:41, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::You mean the Wiki countries section, there are 2 sections.. a UWN and a Wiki Countries.. Alexandru ( - ) 15:47, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::I know, but I'll do the Lovia news in the Wiki countries section. 15:51, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::OK. Alexandru ( - ) 17:52, 16 November 2007 (UTC) French Wiki nation? I've got a idea! The guys of Wikistad know what I mean with La Cité :). A French related wiki. Already for months inactive. If we ask the leader of La Cité if he wants to change La Cité into a wiki nation, we can get a French version :D. Alexandru ( - ) 19:03, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Maybe, but the layout MUST change, it's terrible! 19:06, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. It's a very ugly lay out. I find the normal 'Smoke' lay out ugly too, that's why I've selected Wikipedia in my preferences. If Smoke is ugly you can imagina how ugly this is. -Markvondeegel 19:13, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::(BTW: I don't like the WikiSteê layout either... 19:13, 16 November 2007 (UTC)) ::::You mean the not Wikipedia lay out? Yes, it's very ugly and I've selected Monobook in my preferences I think the same as Mark has. --Ooswesthoesbes 08:14, 17 November 2007 (UTC) I dislike its lay-out too but you can make it nicer (!). I just wanted to say that... uhm.. who wants to ask that guy from LaCité if they don't want to join us, by changing their wiki (like Aeres has done)? Alexandru ( - ) 08:20, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :And the same for Aeres (the lay-out), at my preferences I've chosen "Monobook" but the lay-out is still not the same as on Uwn, Wikistad, RoWikicity,... Alexandru ( - ) 08:22, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know how to work with MediaWiki:Monobook.css, the only things I can do with MediaWiki is translating to Lozi, Limburgish and Zealandic. --Ooswesthoesbes 08:36, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::OK. And about the logo, do you want to use the one from above? That one that Petru made. Alexandru ( - ) 08:43, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm the last one to ask those things. I hardly speak any Aeres. I think it's ok but I can't say what other people think about this. --Ooswesthoesbes 08:48, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Ok. I'm done; I've asked all the French guys. Alexandru ( - ) 09:04, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Idea for the use of this wiki I think this wiki could also be used as a sort of Wikimedia Incubator or Incubator Plus fpr new Wikinations. Than you know for sure you won't get a dead wiki like VilleVirtuelle. And I'm talkable about this project, it's a good project. --Ooswesthoesbes 18:56, 17 November 2007 (UTC) WikiCittà in Italiano Vidi http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/It.Citta. Io parla Italiano, dunque io parto del mio Wiki: la Città! Può cantare del UWN come lui vienne? --Ooswesthoesbes 08:35, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :I would like that! But I'm if you have at least two Italian users. Alexandru ( - ) 11:24, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, I think I can get to 2 users (family in Italy speaks Italian, I hope) --Ooswesthoesbes 11:37, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::O, Okay! :D Alexandru ( - ) 11:39, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::And please add a message in the Italian Wikipedia. 12:17, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I'll do that after the Wiki is created. Please remind me, I might forget it. --Ooswesthoesbes 12:28, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Tutorial Who wants to make it? :P (example: look at that one from the central wikia) Alexandru ( - ) 14:59, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :If I have time... (= not today or the following week) 17:54, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::I don't have any time left... 19:24, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Decisions Where shall we make all decisions, who's in the board, et cetera? Which system (like UN, EU, NATO?) Alexandru ( - ) 13:13, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :What do you propose? 18:32, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Proposal for the WikiCittà logo -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15:51, 20 November 2007 (UTC) And here's the new template: -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 16:02, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Not bad. Finally something different :-) (maybe we have to make also a new logo for RoWikicity, it looks to much like the Dutch one). You have to ask Ooswesthoesbes if he likes this one. Alexandru ( - ) 16:12, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::C'è perfetto! I like it, so 100% of the Italian community agrees ;) --OosWesThoesBes 16:19, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::Lol.Alexandru ( - ) 16:21, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Personaly, I think we shoul all have the same logo. We can ask Dimi to make one like Wikination. And maybe we should change the Dutch and the Romanian to, just like the English one. -- 14:22, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't think we need all the same, but at least logo's which assemble. I personally like the English/Vreêlandian logo's the best, and if a Wiki Nation wants to change their logo in a similar one, I'll do that right now. 15:56, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Hmm. I want another picture in the back, but I don't know which one.. (and I've to ask the Romanians first). Alexandru ( - ) 16:05, 21 November 2007 (UTC) : @ Dim: That's what I ment. : I will ask the Libertan people if they want to change te background tot the background of Lovia. -- 16:23, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Interwikis The following interwikis exist (but do not work on the UWN wiki): *Wikistad = nl *RoWikicity = ro *Wikination = en *WikiCittà = it Alexandru ( - ) 19:06, 21 November 2007 (UTC) If it was still November... Noveber was the best motnh: UWN wiki, Vreêland entered, WikiCittà came and wasactive etc. In 1 month time the whole project has collapsed. --OosWesThoesBes 13:48, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Leaving the UWN Hereby, I, Vice of Adlibita, want to inform you about the following: :Adlibita and Mäöres are going to leave the UWN This in protest against the Lovian Kingdom. The Adlibitan state feels it's being attacked by Lovia, because the vice has been in the Lovian prison ánd the ambassador is right now in the Lovian prison, while the reasons aren't good enough to put somebody in prison. The Vice was without a discussion/an informing message put in prison, while Pierlot was doing the same thing and didn't get even a warning. The ambassador didn't use any swearing, while he has been kept for already 2 days because of "swearing", while Pierlot said Fuck Stefan, he gets only a warning. Later, Pierlot has also been blocked for three days, after a following discussion. By this, Adlibita thinks the human rights ánd the Adlibitan state have been attacked by the Lovian Kingdom. Maores is leaving in protest against the great power of the king, which "rules the country for 100%", while Adlibita leaves because of this attack. :Adlibita, Maores, and Cettatie will break the current relationship with Lovia. Adlibita claims the freedom of the Adlibitan ambassador to call him back to Adlibita, if this doesn't happen, there will be a war. The Adlibitan Vice, 13:30, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :This is no reason to leave the UWN. Cases concerning Lovia should be handled with UWN-Lovia. If every wiki nation is going to leave the UWN, then, why is the UWN needed? When I see the whole Lovia-thin, I want to say to everyone: behave you adultly and normally. / Als ik het hele Lovia-gedoe zie, wil ik aan iedereen zeggen: gedraag je volwassen en normaal. 17:27, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think even that Lovia should leave, instead of the other nations. 17:38, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lol =)) 20:50, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::In that case, you would prevent a war, yes. And, if Lovia would leave the UWN, I will ensure you we'll get back into the uwn. Or maybe we should bring the Lovian king in court because of abusing his powers/of his 100% power. 20:56, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::That is exactly what I mean: use the court, onderhandelen enzo, instead of leaving the UWN, joining it back, leaving, joining... What's the reason for UWN to exist then? Do you understand my point? 23:09, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: But who is the judge? Where is the court? etc. What is our whole system? 11:17, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Good question ! 12:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I, Dimitri I, and some others are working (in private) on a plan. First of all we want to step out op UWN. UWN does not comprehend the situation in Lovia and most member states are not on the same level. Lovia does no longer wish to cooperate with silent democrats and screaming people who lead in fact the most corrupt nations. We know you see the same issues in Lovia and so we do not want this heavy bothering of these nations no longer. The committee is working on a Second Chamber proposal (yes, we decide all such things democratically) in which we will ask to step out of UWN. We do not wish UWN to stop existing, because we believed in the good of the organization. We do not wish other states, such as the nation of Adlibita, to step out of UWN and so we ask them to consider waiting to make a decision until the Lovian Congress agreed or disagreed on the proposal. The last we wish is war, and peace is what I, Yuri, Lars, Arthur and many others always wished. We wish to go on with our relaxed lifes as they were the one but last week of March. We had a good time and wish to continue this movement. We would never want war, and if this is the way to avoid is (as it seems to be), we will step out of UWN. I wish Libertas, which I always loved, Adlibita, which I admired for its passionate inhabitants, Mäöres, which I know as a pleasant country, and all other future UWN members, the best for the future. We do no longer wish to work on this way, but hope for a prosperous future and a possible distant alliance. The proposal will be draft today by me, although it's written by one of the members of the private committee. We hope to have it voted before Monday. 12:54, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :As in present, Lovia is still member of UWN, it will be judged for its decisions against the human rights. This is Adlibita's position. Adlibita left out the UWN in sign of protest because UWN didn't react to its problems with Lovia.--Marius Ştefan 13:06, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::We are working on the signing of our proposal. When it goes right, we will be out of UWN by Monday. 13:22, 4 April 2008 (UTC) It doesn't make a difference who leaves. Each time somebody leaves only 2 will be left, current members are Libertas, Adlibita and Lovia. I think we better should stop the UWN right now. Ben (talk) 06:33, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Funny :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 13:06, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe is Ben right, a bit, the UWN is actually just a gentlemens club. It just doesn't help us improving our countries.. maybe we should stop the UWN. 09:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Or otherwise, should Adlibita remain non-UWN. According to an unofficial vote 40% of the Adlibitan people dislikes the UWN, while 60% neither likes, nor dislikes it. 18:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) As a result of a democratic vote in Congress, we have reached a 83% majority to leave the UWN. As of April 11, 2008, Lovia is no longer a member of the United Wiki Nations. This does not mean we do not want to know the member nations, we still want alliances and peace. 19:59, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Other language editions How can one create a wikination in another language beside those that already exist? :No idea. Best ask your question at the Lovia forum. ¿Lars Washington? 08:16, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hm, I think central Wikia is a better place but I don’t know exactly how to request a new language version of a fictional wiki town. You know, there are wikinations in English, Dutch, Romanian... and I’d like to start one in Serbo-Croatian. :::Never did this, so I am afraid I cannot help you. As I suggested earlier, the guys at Lovia might know! ¿Lars Washington? 12:02, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Thank you, perhaps I might try there. --Mithrăndir 16:30, 20 May 2008 (UTC) I have requested the Wikination in Serbo-Croatian at http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Sh.Wikination. --Mithrăndir 23:59, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::The Serbocroatian version is now available at http://sh.wikination.wikia.com. :) --Mithrăndir 23:17, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia's New Style http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Wikia%27s_New_Style&t=20080610075716 This is outragous! It is on such short notice! Star Wars Fanon Wikia is angered. It is causing mass disscussion around wikia's. This is what we think http://swfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Wikia_heads_up&t=20080610063307. There is a boycott. Is this good or bad. If this new skin changes go ahead then our wikia would be disrupted by adds which no one will click on.-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 10:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC)